


Family Album 家庭相冊 (書頁-蒙多爾)

by fakescorpion (SiZodiac), SiZodiac



Series: To Carry the Charlotte Name [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiZodiac/pseuds/fakescorpion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiZodiac/pseuds/SiZodiac
Summary: 蒙多爾有個夢想，就在西海。 那在無風帶彼端的遙遠夢想。（主要角色：蒙多爾、嘉蕾特、克力架）





	Family Album 家庭相冊 (書頁-蒙多爾)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family Album](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132318) by [SiZodiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiZodiac/pseuds/SiZodiac). 
  * Inspired by [夏洛特一家（BM的子女们中心）](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/442853) by 达斯企鹅. 



**家庭相冊（書頁-蒙多爾）**

～ 22 年前 ～  
》蒙多爾（16歲）

無風帶裡寂靜無風，沒有一絲一毫的浪花。 克力架哥哥的戰船靠著糖果塗層的驅動槳切割靜止的海面，隆隆引擎聲由棉花糖削弱。 十六歲的夏洛特·蒙多爾依靠著欄杆，期待著就在航程終點的夢想。

.

在眾多夏洛特家的兄弟姊妹裡，蒙多爾一直算是個有些奇怪的存在。 他長得蒼白嬌小，有著不甚協調的四肢和脆弱的骨頭。 他討厭暴力，寧願迴避任何需要消耗體能的活動。 他口無遮攔又容易發脾氣，但遺憾的是沒有相對應的力量來支持自己的暴躁個性。 他小時候因此時常受到欺負，身上掛滿了青紫的瘀傷，而欺負他的始作俑者通常是自己的家人，還是比自己年紀更小的弟弟妹妹們。 這樣的他還真是相當的可悲。

當情況實在太糟糕時，他的一些年長的哥哥姊姊們會適時介入，尤其是經常替弟妹們操心的卡塔庫栗哥哥，但哥哥姊姊們多數有大臣的任務在身和治理整個島嶼的職責。 他們無法總是撥出空閒時間，來關照一個麻煩的小孩子。

為了擺脫日常生活中煩瑣的問題，蒙多爾在蛋糕城巨大的圖書館中找到了避難所。 在那裡，他發現了自己真正的才華。 書籍和藝術，儘管在汪洋大海上看似毫無用處。 蒙多爾將整本惡魔果實圖鑑背了下來，並讀遍七十多個不同國家的食譜。 他就像海綿蛋糕一樣吸收知識，認識了世界各地的獨特植物和異國動物，甚至學會了繪畫的技巧。 他過得很快樂。

“嘿，波娃爾，快來！ 蒙多爾又跑來圖書館裡啦！” 嘉蕾特高亢的聲音從大廳門口傳來。 蒙多爾無奈地嘆氣。

雙胞胎嘉蕾特和波娃爾比他小八歲，但她們都外向又好戰，讓蒙多爾的生活過得煎熬。 尤其是嘉蕾特。 她推了蒙多爾一把，讓他狼狽地跌坐在屁股上，並奪走了他手裡的書。 “不要再那麼書呆子了，蒙提。”

“把書還給我，嘉蕾特！” 蒙多爾喊道。

嘉蕾特無視他，將書扔給了波娃爾。 波娃爾接到了書就轉頭看向被騷動吸引至圖書館的三胞胎姊妹絲特隆和絲娜蒙，並將書扔給了姊姊絲特隆。 蒙多爾想哭。 混血長腿族的三胞胎姐妹比他小三歲，但已經長得十分高大，而三位女孩中只有思慕昔對他抱有任何同情心。 十分不幸的是，此時思慕昔碰巧不在圖書館裡，所以這就意味著蒙多爾別妄想奪回他的研究書籍了。

絲特隆將書翻過來閱讀封面標題。 “西方藍：著名地點和近代史，” 她低頭瞥向自己身材嬌小的哥哥，蒙多爾甚至夠不到她的腰。 “你看的東西未免也太無聊了吧，小矮子。”

“那就把書還給我，絲特隆！ 我是妳哥哥，我的尊重在哪？”

絲娜蒙從她姊姊那裡接過書本，笑著問道， “為什麼你要讀這種垃圾？ 西方藍在世界的另一邊吶。”

蒙多爾悶悶不樂地發怒。 他有他的理由，只是現在還不到分享的時候。

.

蒙多爾十四歲那年，哥爾·羅傑的死訊傳遍了整個蛋糕島。 那晚，蒙多爾潛入了媽媽的寶物庫，然後整夜盯著血紅色的路標歷史本文看，直到那複雜而無意義的雕刻圖像永遠烙印在他的腦海中。 那個稱王的男子，以著某種方式破譯了歷史本文的秘密，知曉了隱藏在這些符號背後難以捉摸的那座島嶼。

於是蒙多爾花費了超過一年的時間苦心鑽研，仔細翻閱蛋糕城圖書室的所有檔案，就為了搜集相關的資料。 在他十六歲生日那天，蒙多爾在慶生茶會中找上了佩羅斯佩羅哥哥，並要求了幾樣非常特別的生日禮物。 一艘船，以及一組能帶他安全穿越險惡無風帶的船員，因為他想去對面的西海。

“我要成為歐哈拉的學者，” 蒙多爾告訴他的大哥。 “媽媽如果想成為下一位海賊王，就需要這樣的才能。”

佩羅斯佩羅哥哥隔天立刻帶著蒙多爾去見媽媽。 一周後，蒙多爾就有了一艘船和船員，而「甜點雙將星」中的弟弟克力架則親自被指派為他的私人護衛。

夏洛特·克力架那時二十三歲，獨自掌控著托特蘭萬國中一半的軍事力量，也是媽媽不斷擴建的帝國中排名第三強大的戰士。 他有時輕浮不可靠，但他理解事態的優先順位。 為了能更快穿越危險的無風帶，克力架精心挑選了僅十幾名男女登上他定制的小型快速戰船。 如果途中臨時需要更多幫手，克力架可以用果實能力創造出來。

“準備好了嗎，蒙多爾？” 克力架笑道，低頭望向身版比自己小許多的弟弟，一隻手自信地放在他瘦弱的肩膀上。 他知道，自十三年前他們一家首次定居在這個島上以來，他內向的蒙多爾弟弟就再也沒有出海過了。 “希望你不會暈船。”

蒙多爾嚥了口水，已經在自己的鞋子裡顫抖。 恐懼或者是興奮，他並不清楚。 正當他準備邁出踏上這條船的第一步時，聚集看戲的群眾發出騷動。 思慕昔趕到了現場，利用她高大的身材將人們輕輕地推到一邊，然後蹲下來給蒙多爾一個緊緊的擁抱。

“我會在這裡等你平安歸來，” 思慕昔認真地說。 “請保重，哥哥。” 蒙多爾點頭，也給了妹妹一個擁抱。 在他的同齡段兄弟姐妹中，他絕對會最想念思慕昔的。

所有人都登上戰船後，克力架哥哥下達命令準備起錨出發。 這時，一團充滿活力的粉紅色毛球從岸邊躍起，女孩完美著陸，在船的圍欄上岌岌可危地保持平衡。 是嘉蕾特。

“我也要去，” 嘉蕾特大聲宣布。

“不，妳不能！” 蒙多爾立即反駁抗議，煩躁地拉著自己凌亂的淺金色頭髮。 他想把生活的煩惱拋在身後，而不是讓他最頭痛的麻煩跟著他到世界盡頭。

他們倆不約而同望向克力架哥哥，畢竟他才有最後的發言權。 對蒙多爾來說非常不幸的是，夏洛特家中有太多的哥哥對妹妹們貪得無厭的要求絲毫沒有抵抗力。 嘉蕾特熟知這點，於是她立刻噘起唇嘟嘴。 “愛哭鬼蒙提能去，為什麼我不能？”

克力架幾乎立刻就答應了，但他強迫自己先冷靜考慮一下，在腦海裡做簡單的計算。 穿越無風帶要至少花費一個星期，抵達歐哈拉島嶼要再一個星期，往返兩倍，所以理論上他應該有辦法在這個月內將嘉蕾特送回家。 “好吧，小公主，” 克力架還是心軟了。 “但妳要乖，航程中必須遵循我的指示，知道嗎？ 如果妳有了三長兩短，卡塔庫栗哥哥會殺了我的。”

“耶！” 嘉蕾特愉快地舉起雙手。 蒙多爾只能偷偷哀嚎。

.

在無風帶最後一段航途中，他們又一次遭遇大型海王類的攻擊，體型還比過往更加龐大，至少有他們戰船的二十倍。 厚實的魚鰭濺起巨浪，膨脹如氣球的頭部幾乎擋住了太陽。

克力架將弟妹們塞進了一套餅乾盔甲中，並命令手下們準備作戰，但他們的砲彈對大型海王類堅固的鱗甲絲毫不起作用，被輕易地彈開。 在餅乾士兵中，蒙多爾抖地像暴雨中的枯枝敗葉。 嘉蕾特輕輕地碰了他的胳膊，但她過往的信心也稍微動搖了。 “克力架哥哥很厲害的，” 嘉蕾特說，但沒能完全隱藏她語氣中的不安。

彷彿能從甲板另一頭聽見弟妹們的憂慮，克力架轉頭對著他們咧嘴而笑。 然後，他從船上最高的桅杆一躍而下，落在海王類載浮載沉的蠕動軀體上。 這是蒙多爾和嘉蕾特第一次見識到克力架哥哥如何認真應戰，而他的強大甚至比想像中還要更為雄偉壯觀。

克力架以著驚人的速度沿著海王類的身軀奔跑，在海龍拍打扭動時巧妙跳躍，小心翼翼地將自己保持在水面之上。 他憑空召喚出數十打的餅乾士兵，就像成群的螞蟻在海王類的蛇形軀體上爬行，並用餅乾複製的長劍造出無數的穿刺傷口。 克力架本人則跳上了海王類的氣球頭，用武裝硬化的漆黑「椒鹽卷餅」長劍剜下轉動的大眼睛並砍掉了胸鰭。 這就是將星克力架的實力，他證明即使是微不足道的螞蟻也可以用千刀萬剮的方式擊斃巨人。

當海王類臨終下沉時，戰船已經漂到了相當的距離之外，太過遙遠，就算克力架也不可能跳得回船上。 對於惡魔果實能力者而言，海洋就是毫不留情的收割死神。 如果克力架因此落海，那就會是他最後的結局。

那時蒙多爾和嘉蕾特已從護甲中爬了出來，在船尾哭喊，為他們哥哥的安危焦心恐懼。 於是克力架拍拍雙手，為他可愛的弟弟妹妹們表演了最後的魔術把戲。

他躍入大海 ⋯ ⋯

⋯ ⋯ 並輕巧地踏上一枚漂浮的餅乾平台。

當餅乾開始淹水潮溼時，克力架就再次躍起，將自己拋入空中，紫色的半邊披肩在身後飄揚，然後拍了下手。 就像用石子打水漂，克力架蜻蜓點水般一跳一跳回到了戰船上。 BM海賊團的將星克力架，屬於惡魔果實能力者中罕見的少數佼佼者，就算涉海也不會沉。

.

他們在沒有失去任何船員的情況下抵達西方藍，是個相當不錯的成就，但並非沒有壞消息。 最後一次的海王類襲擊嚴重損壞了他們的驅動槳引擎消聲系統，原路折返通過無風帶並不明智。 在另一種情況下，如果船上只有不重要的基層船員，克力架或許仍願意冒險，但此時兩位寶貝的弟弟妹妹也在船上，克力架就完全不願意冒這樣的風險。

電話蟲通訊在他們穿越海王類巢穴時受到嚴格管制，以避免吸引來自海底不必要的注意。 現在他們抵達無風帶的另一頭，克力架需要準備向媽媽和哥哥姊姊們聯絡，以告知他們的安全航行，並讓他們知道這邊目前不太理想的船隻情況。

蒙多爾此時正往天空中尋找。 派報海鷗不會往返無風帶，而對於像蒙多爾這樣的人來說，別說是一星期，連一天遠離新聞時事就足以讓他感到渾身不對勁。 很快地，一隻中型海鳥朝著他們的船隻飛來。

蒙多爾並不知道，這隻派報海鷗會給他帶來此生中最悲慘的新聞大標題。

.

“歐哈拉，被 _消滅_ 了。”

蒙多爾覺得他的內心跟著死了。

他仰躺在甲板上，眼睛茫然地注視著空曠無雲的天際。 三天過去。 平靜的海洋，溫馴的海風，極其無聊又一成不變的景色。 BM海賊團將星的戰船在西海中漫無目的地漂流。

嘉蕾特坐到了她哥哥身旁，也抬頭，將視線轉向一望無際的蔚藍天空。 “你已經好幾天沒吃東西了，” 她說道，用腳尖輕輕推了蒙多爾一下，但沒有得到任何反應。 “克力架哥哥很擔心吶。”

“ ⋯ ⋯ 歐哈拉被消滅了，” 蒙多爾呆然道。

嘉蕾特嘆了口氣，放棄般用纖細的手指撥弄著自己紫紅色的捲髮。

克力架哥哥從底層的船艙走了出來，也來到空曠的甲板上。 “我已經聯繫了家裡，” 克力架說道，壓抑低靡的氣氛讓他的音調聽來格外響亮刺耳。 他盤起自己的長腿，在弟弟的另一邊坐下。 “佩羅斯大哥也認為以我們目前的船隻狀況，穿越無風帶太冒險了，所以我將帶著你們繞路經過顛倒山和魚人島。 我們可以看看「樂園」是個什麼樣的地方，雖然會花更長一段時間。”

“媽媽也同意了嗎？” 嘉蕾特不安地詢問。

克力架聳聳肩。 “卡塔庫栗哥哥會想辦法說服她的。”

嘉蕾特緩緩地點頭。 “你去過「樂園」嗎，克力架哥哥？”

“沒有呢。 這將會是我們大家一起體驗的新冒險，聽起來很有趣，對吧？“

交談的兩位兄妹望向躺在他們之間的兄弟，但蒙多爾仍然完全沒有絲毫反應。 克力架無奈地抬手抓了抓自己紫色的頭髮，扯亂了那誇張的髮型。 “我首先需要去張羅一枚紀錄指針，還要補充飲用水和食材的存貨，” 克力架說著，拍了拍手，變出一塊餅乾咬了一口。 “除非你們願意在接下來的幾個月裡都只吃餅乾。”

嘉蕾特把臉埋進臂彎裡。 “我想要桃子黑莓餡的蕎麥煎餅，” 她嘀咕道。 “蒙提大概會想要帶奶油的布里奶酪。”

克力架看向他的弟弟。 “是嗎，蒙多爾？”

“ ⋯ ⋯ 但是，歐哈拉。”

年長的夏洛特哥哥耐心地輕嘆。 “其實，我們還是可以去的。 我是說去歐哈拉島嶼，” 克力架溫和地提議道。 “我不確定除了屍體外我們還能找到些什麼，但如果你需要某種形式的慰藉 ⋯ ⋯ ”

蒙多爾眨了眨眼睛。

“你想不想去，蒙多爾？”

“ ⋯ ⋯ 好。”

.

所以他們前往了歐哈拉的島嶼。 或者應該說，歐哈拉的廢墟更為貼切。

克力架哥哥是對的。 那裡有無數的屍體，被炸得面目全非的建築物，以及——讓海賊們百思不解的——好幾艘海軍軍艦破碎的骨架殘骸在沿海漂流，妨礙他們的航行。 蒙多爾感到不知所措。

報紙宣稱一名八歲的小女孩摧毀了六艘海軍艦艇，逃離了歐哈拉。 克力架當然立刻表明那篇報導絕對是胡扯，因為即使是像卡塔庫栗哥哥那樣的天生怪物，八歲時也未必能夠獨自擊垮一艘軍艦，來自學者島嶼的小女孩更是絕對不可能擊沉六艘。 然而，女孩異常高額的懸賞金卻是貨真價實的白紙黑字，被摧毀的軍艦殘骸也擺明了就在眼前。 這一切都有著政府陰謀的骯髒味道，遠超出了他們粗淺的理解。

著陸後，三位夏洛特家的孩子們啟程朝著那棵著名的大樹出發。 沿途他們遇上了幾名無知的西方藍海兵，在看到媽媽的海賊旗後居然沒意識到該立刻往相反的方向逃命。 克力架確保他們不會造成任何問題。

在島的中心是全知之樹的焦黑殘骸，和一座幾乎被書籍填滿的湖泊。 蒙多爾坐在陡峭的湖岸邊，知道他的旅程已經徹底結束了。 他的夢想就死在這裡，在這個懸崖上，隨著這島嶼一同從世界地圖上抹去。

嘉蕾特看著她的兩位哥哥，然後轉身去檢視這個奇怪的書湖。 她想了想，毅然做出決定，於是脫下她的羽毛大衣和紅色連身裙，只留著底下的褶邊內衣褲。

“妳在做什麼！” 克力架驚呼道。 在他能阻止之前，嘉蕾特已經縱身跳進了湖中，濺起了水花。 “嘉蕾特！”

“我沒事，克力架哥哥！” 嘉蕾特喊道，朝著高聳的岸邊揮手。 “我要找個東西，等等我！”

接著嘉蕾特遠離了安全的湖岸，游向湖的中心，然後下潛開始到處尋找。 嘉蕾特知道這項任務只有她能做到，畢竟克力架哥哥是個惡魔果實能力者，而蒙多爾哥哥又是有史以來最沒用的哥哥。 嘉蕾特想要找一個紀念品，來證明歐哈拉曾經存在的輝煌。

那 ⋯ ⋯，比她原先想像中的要困難許多。 嘉蕾特在水面下的書籍堆中翻找，直到空氣耗盡需要上浮換氣，她不斷重複這樣的過程，但沒有任何東西引起她的關注。 太陽逐漸逼近遠方的海岸線，她的哥哥們越發焦慮地守在岸邊，而嘉蕾特也開始疲勞了。 或許她乾脆就隨機挑一本書吧？ 嘉蕾特將手臂伸進成堆的書山中隨手一抓，書籍和捲軸依依滾落。 嘉蕾特拿到了所尋覓的東西後就向著夕陽閃爍的湖面游去，但此時微弱而清脆的金屬叮噹聲忽然吸引了她的注意。

半掩埋在倒塌的書堆之下有一個木盒子，金屬的鎖因老舊生鏽而彈了開來。 在好奇心的驅使下，嘉蕾特最後一次潛下水看看有什麼新發現。

半小時後，嘉蕾特游泳回到了她的哥哥們身邊。 湖岸太過陡峭她無法攀爬，於是克力架哥哥先造了一個漂浮的餅乾平台讓她爬上去，然後再親自跳下來把妹妹抱上岸。 然後嘉蕾特半身赤裸又全身溼透地走到蒙多爾面前，伸出雙手。

“遲來的十六歲生日快樂，蒙多爾哥哥，” 嘉蕾特說。 她手裡拿著一本標題寫著「SUSPENSE」的童話書，和一顆蒙多爾立刻認出來的非常特別的果實。 這是嘉蕾特第一次對自己使用敬語。

那隻該死的海鷗之後，蒙多爾終於落下了眼淚。

.

從托特蘭群島穿越無風帶抵達位在西方藍的歐哈拉遺跡花了超過兩週的時間。 返程消耗了將近三年，因為他們必須繞道從遠路回家。

在此期間，克力架哥哥的懸賞金額幾乎增加到原本的三倍，突破了五億的大關。 他因為擁有憑空召喚出一支無限戰力大軍的可怕能力而被世人畏懼，獲得了「千手」克力架的名號。 雖然無能的政府仍沒辦法掌握他的真實容貌。

蒙多爾在這兩年裡長高許多，現在站起來已經超過兩米了。 他在十六歲時學會如何正確地射擊來福步槍，在十七歲時首次殺了人，在十八歲時成為一名通緝懸賞犯，並被扣上了四千六百萬的賞金。 當他們抵達夏波帝諸島時，他的懸賞金額已經增加到了八千六百萬。 他被賦予了「文書官」蒙多爾這樣的綽號，而他掌管著一本收集了許多生物甚至人類的活體圖鑑，永遠困著他的收藏品。

在歐哈拉和惡魔果實，以及幾次驚險經歷後，蒙多爾學會了照顧嘉蕾特，就像所有其他的夏洛特家哥哥照顧妹妹那樣——有時過度保護，但懂得忍讓。 蒙多爾和嘉蕾特現在的感情非常好，幾乎無時無刻相伴左右，是朋友也是親人。

.

當他們最後終於回到家時，思慕昔就如承諾所言在港口迎接他們，此時她已經被任命為新上任的將星，成為「甜點三將星」。 她現在比克力架哥哥還要更高了，而年僅十五歲的她已經是個讓人聞風喪膽的強大戰士。 嘉蕾特和波娃爾的重逢充滿了歡喜的淚水和擁抱，畢竟她們以前從沒分開這麼長的一段時間。 忙碌的卡塔庫栗哥哥甚至特別撥空來招呼克力架，祝賀這次護送工作的圓滿結束。 他們三人被帶到了遊戲室裡與他們最新的妹妹潘娜見面，接著是去嬰兒房看看蛇首族混血的新生兒雙胞胎馬斯卡邦尼和喬斯卡邦尼。

做為任務失敗的道歉，蒙多爾給了他的媽媽一份意義貴重的禮物。 那是一本她將永遠珍惜的活體圖鑑書，也是她系列收藏的開端。

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 書書果實被存放在全知之樹中的一個老舊木箱子裡，並被世人遺忘。非常召集發生時，書書果實跟著所有其它東西一起被拋入湖中。
> 
> .
> 
> 本篇翻譯自《夏洛特之名》系列之二 **家庭相冊** 的第一章，完整故事請閱讀英文版，謝謝！
> 
> 夏洛特家族全員系列原作正劇親情向，目前出場角色有約72位夏家孩子。 《夏洛特之名》系列之一 **夏洛特家的孩子** ，描述最年長20位孩子們兒童時期的經歷，以及BM海賊團起源和「甜點雙將星」名義的由來，虐文注意。 《夏洛特之名》系列之二 **家庭相冊** 為每章單獨成篇的獨立故事，側寫夏家如何從零開始建立起一座夢幻國度，主角不固定。


End file.
